User talk:Blazefrost
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blazefrost page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 17:47, May 10, 2011 Hey! Hello there! My name's basically MasterFred (username is a typo). Just wanted to give you a personal "hello" instead of just the automated one above. Also, please don't clear your talk page. Everything is kept as a historical record and every comment must remain. So, are you familiar with wiki's? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 04:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *Go ahead and make a new section when starting a conversation on someone's talk page. It helps with organization. Also, be sure to sign you comments using ~~~~. Hope to see you 'round! :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fav band Well, um, let's see. My favorite artist is tobyMac, but I honestly can't pick a favorite song. :P And I see now. You're using the signature sub-page method. In that case, until you create a page for your signature, just put a link to your userpage and follow it with five tildes (~~~~~). That should suffice. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *We have a page on Pillar. I guess I can go ahead and make an article on "Shine" unless you want to. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) **I can help you make a signature if you want. What wiki is your other sig on? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ***OK, I've created a sig for you. It's just like your other one, except I darkened the blue to make it more legible. :) And I'll go through and fix up the Shine page. There are certain templates and stuff for lyrics and such. Thanks for creating it! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ****That would be great! I've already fixed the "Shine" page up a little. You can look at other song pages for more help, or you can ask me. Also, try puting in the signature box in your settings instead of what you currently have. That should solve the problem. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *****No problem. :) Glad I could help. So, how did you find this wiki? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ******Awesome. May I ask where you searched from? I'm not being nosey. :P It just helps me see how I can better advertise the wiki. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *******Cool. Thanks for creating those. I'll go through and fix them up. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 18:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I remember ya! lol Glad you're back! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 23:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC)